


Moonlight

by H_H_H



Category: HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_H_H/pseuds/H_H_H
Summary: Bill and Hillary after the Election.





	1. Moonlight

The moonlight was filling enormous but cozy living room of the Clintons’ Chappaqua house. Bright aquamarine wallpaper looked like it was completely black, dark wooden floor was ready to swallow everyone who would step on it. The house that once was so lovely felt like a deep draw-well; no escape, no happiness, no hope. 

Hillary was sitting in a comfortable chair and was scrolling through the twitter feed of her fake second account. She learned a lot during that campaign – selfies, tumblr memes, twitting herself… but nothing helped. Her fingers were pressed to her lips like she was in a constant shock of what she has just read. She hasn’t even started her daily ritual of going through Donald Trump’s tag yet. 

Bill was sitting on a sofa and was doing nothing but watching his wife. Light of her phone was illuminating her concerned face. He could almost guess whose account she was reading. Sad giggles – Philippe, teary eyes – her female aides, outrage in every line of her face – Dan, Jen and those other reporters. Robby Mook. Nick. Sam Bee. Neera Tanden. And finally – here it is. @POTUS, @realDonaldTrump.

She wrinkles her nose.  
She has the prettiest nose. Cute and little – it begs to be pecked. Her whole face is the cutest face a woman could have. Her forehead is still impossibly smooth for her age, no comparison to his extremely flawed forehead. Her short hair is so soft that he has always felt that his hands are not sensitive enough to really appreciate its softness. 

‘That man must have written something really bad’ Bill thought as Hillary’s hand traveled to her hair to grasp a strand. She wasn’t commenting on what she was reading because there’s always too much to say and too little that they – especially he – can change.  
Can her hands truly appreciate the softness of her own hair? Probably yes, her hands are the softest, the tenderest hands he has ever touched. They felt pretty good on his hands, on his face, on his body, on his ass. They’ve made him feel so good so many times, in more way than one.  
Hillary’s finger with trim short nail was touching her lips as Bill was remembering the way she used to touch his lips before kissing him. Even when she was wearing heels she was still so small that she had to stand on her tip toes to touch his lips. He loved that because that made him feel that she really wanted to kiss him, that she was putting effort in it. She used to touch his lips, then look him in the eye, and then examine his lips. She used to say that he has beautiful, kissable lips and his smile and anticipation of their connection turned her on. But nothing could compare to her lips. Full and gentle, soft as silk and hot like fire. Bright with her red lipstick on when they kissed in public or light pink when he kissed her in the morning. Over the years those gorgeous lips have kissed every inch of his body, her pink tongue has tasted every inch of his body. He was glad to receive her attention but even more grateful when he could give it, when he could kiss or lick her. Showering her face with loving kisses, licking her neck, biting her shoulders, sucking her pert nipples…

Her nipples are delicious just like everything else about her. Her areolas are larger than areolas of any other girl he had slept with over the years. When he saw her breasts for the first time he fell in love with them immediately, but he felt that she was insecure. Her beauty was always beyond and above any standards. She is unique; she should never be compared to others. She should be the ultimate standard of beauty, appeal, attractiveness.  
Areola means halo; your halo is bigger than anyone else’s.  
You are the sunshine; you are the moonlight.  
You are everything.

Politics and power aside, she is the most feminine woman he has ever seen. He loved the valleys of her breasts and the curve of her cute tummy and the deliciousness of her hips. He adored her legs. People may think whatever they want about their length and shape but for him they have been absolutely perfect. The fact that her legs are not super-model-long is the reason that she is so cutely little. And the mere thought of her sexy thighs and ankles used to send shivers down his spine.

But not anymore.  
Everything is over now.  
She understands that too, of course.  
And he has to confess, has to tell her about it.  
And it’s such a hard, almost impossible thing to do.

“Hillary, I need to –”  
“Bill, I am going to run again”  
“W–What?”


	2. Sunlight

“Hillary, I need to te–”

“Bill, I am going to run again”

“W–What?”

Bill was stunned. _Did he hear her correctly?_ In the dark room Hillary’s eyes were painfully bright; the light of her phone was lightening her face in the dark room. For a second Bill saw her through the eyes of her critics – power hungry, frightening. He blinked and tried his hardest to understand what she said. _‘Run again?!’_

“Hillary, are you serious? Why?”

“Bill, I can’t sit still while –”

“I thought, no – everyone in the world thought – that it’s over. We are done, Hill. It’s over. It’s just absolutely impossible! Has – Has something changed? What did you saw on your phone?”, Bill tried to take her phone out of her hand.

“It’s not what I saw right now”, Hillary said as she took her phone off. “It’s just that things are not alright and we can’t sit still. We need to do something. Bill, Bill listen – It’s more than me and you and our future and our ambitions” she proclaimed steadily as Bill tried to interrupt her. “The whole country, the survival of it is at stake! You see? And we … – oh, you tried to say something before I started talking, didn’t you?”

“Hillary, oh it’s nothing. Nothing at–”, the utter shock made him almost forget what he had in his mind.

“Good. So you agree with me? We will do it again?”, Hillary was oozing with optimism and energy. Out of nowhere. “The Clintons are back?”

_The Clintons were back at home after their Hamptons vacation. Bill was taking their belongings upstage while Hillary was washing her hands._

_He felt her presence in the room without even looking back. She hugged him from behind and put her head against his left shoulder. Sun was caressing his face with its warm rays and his gorgeous wife was caressing his back with her soft hands. After the whole week of happiness he was in paradise again. Life with her was a never-ending heaven._

_He turned so he could see her. Hillary was smiling softly; her cheeks cute and round._

_“Honey, I want to kiss and caress you so badly, but I need to wash my hands first. Don’t want to strain you.”, Bill said as he put his hands on her hips._

_“You can kiss me without sanitizing your hands, Bill”, Hillary laughed, her eyes shining._

_“Well, honey, you know that when I start kissing you I won’t be able to stop myself and you know, sweetie, it’s not good to touch that incredible pussy of yours with dirty fingers.”_

_“Oh, that’s right, right. So…”, Hillary was caressing his ass while saying that, “Let’s go to bathroom, you dirty guy.”_

_Bill laughed and followed her to their bathroom._

Bill looked at her excited face and felt that he won’t be able to say no to her. Forever in debt. And after 19 years he still couldn’t give her what he owed her. He wanted Hillary to be happy but he also wished the same for himself. Bill felt unbelievably unhappy lately and he knew that only dramatic changes in their lives could make a difference. So, he wanted to live separately for some time, to collect himself, to have some fun with his, not theirs, friends. He wanted some freedom, freedom that he would get if she’d won.

She would be a great President. But this country is incapable to see that. They want a show, a performance. Well, probably they should be fooled for their own sake.

“Hill, darling, OK, we will do it again”, he started, his voice is soft. “But we need to do it absolutely differently.”

“Yes. More money, more campaigning, more –”, Hillary nodded her head.

“None of it. We will give them a show of their lifetime. We will give them what they want – a bunch of lies.”

“Honey, what –”

“I will tell you my plan, I know what we need. Get ready, baby, it might be – it might sound crazy”, Bill took a deep breath. “We will embrace a rumor. We need something cool and bold but nevertheless believable. For example, hmm – let’s say _you’re gay_ ”, Bill said as he was staring at her face, trying to get her reaction.

Bill saw an opportunity and he was willing to act on it. He will get his freedom now. He will be able to get it all: be free, help the country, save his relationship with Hillary.

“I see the appeal of the idea”, Hillary started slowly, “But do you think people will believe it?”

“People already believe in it, we just need to give them a little clue, something to think about and talk about.”

“Yeah… that might overcome all of the other rumors. Might add some excitement… Things will be so different if we built up on the gay stuff. That’s absolutely insane but at the same time, well, I see how we can use it.”

Bill looked at her and couldn’t believe his eyes. Who is she?

 

_“Hill, baby, have you ever had something with a woman?”, Bill asked softly._

_They were lying in a bed in their new, half empty Arkansas house. They both had a full day of classes ahead but in this dark hour he was feeling like talking and probably something more._

_“It’s midnight, Bill, I don’t wanna talk. I won’t be able to give a good lecture without proper sleep”, Hillary said sleepily. “And you know I had ‘something’”._

_“It’s midnight – a perfect time for a sexy revealing story. And baby, as your husband I need to know all the details about every event of your life.”_

_“OK”, she turned and was now facing him. “If you insist. Here is your story”, Bill looked at her with excitement in his eyes, “I had a classmate at Wellesley”, Hillary began, her voice soft and loving. “Her name was Carol. She was a Vice-President of this Young Republican organization. And I was the President, of course. We were spending a lot of time together, we had so much work but it was so fun cause we were doing it together. Like organizing and all those other things, you know. And… well, Carol was funny, and smart, and she had the kindest heart. And… she was really beautiful, with bright green eyes, soft brown hair”, Hillary paused for a second. “And she had long slender legs. Really breathtakingly beautiful legs; she was also a runner. So, Carol was staying in my room on campus ‘cause my roommate hadn’t returned from home yet.”_

_“It was Eldie, right?”, Bill interrupted her story._

_“Right, yes it was her. Anyway, I’ve been feeling that Carol was attracted to me for quite some time but I assumed that it was just friendship and admiration on her side because I was a class president, the President of the Republicans and overall was really popular. So, that night she was sleeping in my roommate’s bed. That was way past midnight and I was asleep and then I’ve heard a cry. A cry was so deep, so full of fear and horror that in a second I became all wet with cold sweat.”_

_“All wet, mmm – oh, with sweat – Sorry, continue”, Bill snuggled closer to Hillary._

_“Oh Bill, no. This is a story about my past, not a hot night story for you. Don’t you dare!” she laughed loudly. “So, again, Carol was screaming like she was being tortured or something and of course I rushed to her bed to help her –”_

_“Baby, it’s not even smutty; it feels like you’re telling a campfire story”_

_“It’s not supposed to be a sexy story, Bill! It’s a real story, so you need some background to really appreciate it”_

_“Sorry, sweetheart”, Bill whispered as he was caressing her soft belly. Her pajama top was half unbuttoned so he could touch more of her velvety skin._

_“OK, so I rushed to her bed to find out what happened. I thought it was just a nightmare or something like that but when I got to her bed I found her with her head under the blanket. Long story short – that was a bat. I caught it and let it go through the window”_

_“My hero”, Bill said as he touched her cute cheek softly._

_“Carol was impressed”, Hillary continued, smiling at Bill. “She asked me to sleep in her bed. And I just couldn’t say no to her. Her big eyes were full of gratitude, and that hopeful smile on her face… Her skin even looked soft and it felt softer than a rose petal or silk. I sank into her warm embrace and she hugged me so very tightly…”, Hillary whispered and then stopped for a few seconds._

_She remembered how good it felt to be in Carol’s arms and she remembered how Carol murmured ‘You are incredible, Hill’ against her neck._

_“So we just cuddled and kissed a little and then we fell asleep”, Hillary said finishing her story._

_Bill was caressing her now naked chest with his fingertips as she was thinking about that night._

_Carol’s lips were pressed against Hillary’s neck as she was mumbling words of admiration and affection. Hillary’s heart was melting, and in that moment she felt like a real hero who saved her girlfriend’s life. Hillary was stroking Carol’s hair saying that it’s ok, nothing to worry about. Her whole body was filled with tenderness for the girl in her arms. And then Hillary felt Carol’s lips kissing her neck, she felt the wetness of Carol’s tongue on her skin. The world stopped that second as the wave of love and desire washed over Hillary’s body. She moved down in the bed a little, coming face to face with Carol. They  smiled to each other and kissed for the first time in their lives. That first kiss was overwhelmingly sweet and left them both breathless._

_Hillary smiled to herself remembering how clumsy their first lovemaking has been. Hillary reminisced how she got tangled up in her night gown, how Carol almost ripped Hillary’s panties while trying to take them off without stopping kissing her lips, how they both were struggling to find each other’s clits, how Hillary accidentally sucked on Carol’s breast too hard making her whimper… Still, it was one of the best nights of her life. It was so hot and yet so innocent. She has loved Carol for months before that night and for months after it._

_“You are such a charmer, Hill”, Bill was unwrapping the last buttons of her pajama top. “I’m so lucky and I’m so happy to be with you”._

_With Hillary’s help he took her top off, revealing her perfect soft skin. Hillary was stroking his gorgeous dark hair while he was tenderly kissing the outer sides of her breasts. Her soft moans were mixing with the sounds of crickets from the outside. His life was so perfect that he couldn’t believe it was really happening. Hillary’s shorts and panties were taken off too and all his thoughts disappeared and were replaced by just one wish – to be closer to her._

“Hillary, you are the most extraordinary woman in the world. Can’t believe I’m that lucky to be married to you. You are my sunshine, my whole universe, Hill. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Bill”, Hillary answered with a wide smile. “That’s going to be a difficult year. God, what are we doing?” She laughed and hugged him. She was excited even though the plan was a little extreme but she has always loved challenges. That’s who she is – an adventurous, strong, brave, extraordinary, woman.

In a room filled with a light of the rising sun Hillary and Bill were discussing their plans – crazy, unbelievable, outrageous, plans. There was no guarantee this idea would work but they both hoped that it will.

They both so desperately hoped to fix what has been broken, to be happy again and to save their country.

 

The End


End file.
